Monster Senshi
by Kithrin
Summary: Pluto screws up, badly. Some Senshi aren't human, some are xenophobic, and some are just frustrated. Ranma thought he had girl problems, and weird stuff happen in Narima Ranma/?
1. Prologue: Setsuna Screws up

Monster Senshi

Prologue: Setsuna Screws up.

AN: I'm transporting, improving, and continuing from the Anime Addventure a story of mine written under the name Lyner. This is a short chapter to compensate for the fact that that I didn't start the story thread.

Setsuna has a problem.

The problem is the Crystal Tokyo she envisioned, which as to her mind a paradise, had a drop in the probability of it occurring how she wanted. To many, a probability drop from ninety-nine percent to ninety-seven point two percent for _a _Crystal Tokyo isn't much. In fact it's almost negligible. The changes in the most probable way Crystal Tokyo ends up, has shifted ratios. There was slightly more people and chaos, several enemies, namely the Black Moon incident never happened.

The problem lied in that she had spent the last ten thousand years manipulating things behind the scene to ensure her vision of perfection. From assassinating certain political figures, both before and after they took office, to being an adviser for others. At times she accelerated technological growth, while retarding other technologies. All her efforts have gone into this project, only for the chance of her 'ideal' Crystal Tokyo to go from seventy-five percent to twelve percent.

The cause of this shift?

One man...

A man who's life was almost always in total chaos.

A man whom draws girls to in like flies to honey.

A man who's family honor is wrecked.

A man whom screwed up her carefully manipulated scenario by comforting a dumped Usagi.

A man named Ranma.

Setsuna wouldn't allow it.

She couldn't, not without ten thousand years of planning being ruined.

So she did what she always did when something went wrong, she used the time gates to get rid of the problem. Unfortunately for her, Ranma was a nexus. A nexus of either order or chaos, is a person that can change fate. A nexus doesn't gain special powers from being one, all they have is the ability to break free of fate by making a choice. There is one other thing, that unknown to Setsuna, even if she had known he was a nexus. They are temporally grounded. Once their existence in a time-line has been established, they cannot be killed by temporal manipulation easily, or without severe repercussions.

She should have had suspicions that this was a bad idea when she had to enter an override code into the gates to try and kill Ranma.

But, as she didn't know this, she started abusing the time gates yet again.

"He has to die, a potential threat such as he cannot be allowed to survive," Setsuna mumbled as she started working.

She first tied to kill him after he met Usagi, so as to minimize the effect of the time-stream. Unfortunately it happened right in front of Usagi, causing Crystal Tokyo to simply not happen as she was crushed by the event.

"Damn, Lets try this then..."

Setsuna spend the next day (relative time) trying to manipulate Ranma's death, but no matter what she did, Usagi either witnessed the death, or arrived shortly afterwords. She tried death by Yoma, car, bomb, knife, rival, and fiancee, it was the same every time.

Unnoticed to her, the gates of time and her staff, started gaining hairline fractures.

"That didn't work, let's try this then," she mumbled.

She then tried to kill him at various times in his life.

Neko-ken, she convinced Genma to use rabid, and large wild cats. Ranma died alright, but his death was the triggering to summoning a demon lord, and that was the _true_ purpose of the Neko-ken, the demon went out of control, killing Genma, and many of the senshi before they could awaken, and taking over Japan. Resetting the timeline, and ignoring the growing cracks that were starting to leak plaid smoke, went to the next easiest time to kill Ranma.

The table that Akane used to brain Ranma with came down at a slightly different angle, which broke his neck. She couldn't track down why, but the present Tokyo was nothing but cinders, molten rock, glass, and steel, and charred bodies. How this happened without Ranma she didn't know, or care, so she moved to the next time period, waving away the smoke issuing from her staff and the gates.

She was about to try again when it happened. The abuse the gate, and staff reached a critial point, causing the staff to explode, embedding small pieces into her front, and throwing her backwards and into unconsciousness.

While the gate was in better condition. It was still standing although it looked to be severely damaged...

* * *

Ripples of temporal power went through time, changing some things here, changing some things there, and reached even back to the Silver Millennium.

It was the fall of the Millennium, and Queen serenity had just finished sealing up the dark Queen Beryl and her master.

The dieing queen raised up her crystal for her final act when the time ripple struck in a seemingly minor way, it kicked up dust.

"I send my Senshi to be reborn- Achoo!" the queen started but was interrupted by the sneeze, and the magic she had called went out of control.

Her last words before she passed on were, "Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 1: Repercussions

Monster Senshi

Chapter 1. Repercussions.

_**Important Authors Note**_: I am using, for the most part, monsters from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. If you want pictures you can do a serch for the name of the monster and Monster Girl Encyclopedia. I am also desexualizing the descriptions of each monster, as that is the wrong direction for this story. If you prefer, I can place links on my profile. If I get enough requests I will.

Setsuna's eyes slowly opened, to see a badly damaged Time Gate. She stood up while gently holding her head in her hands to ward off her headache, and wincing at the myriad of cuts .

"What happened? Wait, I remember, I was trying to get rid of Ranma, and my staff exploded. I must have caused a paradox storm, and overloaded the gates. Wait a second! The SENSHI! Where are they? What happened to them?" a panicked Setsuna said. She then made her way to the Time Gates to inspect them. "Okay, no manipulating time for at least a thousand years. If I try it the gates will shatter, but I think I can use them to _look_ at the current time stream, as long as I go gently."

Slowly she starts to manipulate the time gate. "This was a lot easier when I had my staff," she muttered darkly. She continued with, "Let's see the princess seems to be in the right place and time. Luna's on her way to meet her, and Artemis is with Venus. Michiru and Haruka are still together, so far so good. Professor Tomoe's dead… WAIT A MINUTE HE'S DEAD? WHERE'S HOTARU? FOR THAT MATTER WHERE ARE MAKOTO, AMI, AND REI? Oh, there's Rei, what's she doing in there? Not important I guess, now where are the rest, and where is the guy who started this? Oh, I see Ranma approaching a stone statue that looks a lot like Ami and an odd glowing skeleton like being in the corner. If I'm lucky the glowing skeleton will kill him."

She watched as Ranma approached the statue the statue it is oddly decorated with a bikini, with brick patterned stone bracers on each wrist, brick patterned stone slabs on the upper arms one of which has writing carved on it, and what looked like brick patterned tight leggings.

The skeleton in the corner looked at him with glowing purple eyes as he approached the statue. Her black hair moved softly in the air currents. The skeleton had pure skeletal arms and legs, but what looked like a flesh torso with bones gripping it up the sides and three small bones on her obviously small female chest, and half of her face was covered with what looked like a scary skull mask with only the eye showing. Purple fire was being emitted from her joints.

"Why the hell did pops force me to take this job," Ranma muttered, as he avoided getting close to the skeleton girl, and approached the statue while pulling a book out of his pocket. The professor wanted me to translate the writing on this statue, and to record what happens when I put my name in the proper place."

Ranma glared at the runes for a second, and then copied the runes into a notebook. He leafed through the book he was carrying, and translated the words. "lets see, I think this set of runes indicate that it's name is Ami. This set says something about being a guardian of Mercury, I think… no I think it's better translated as Mercury guardian…"

At this point Pluto's skin paled, from her normal tan to a pale white as she continued to listen in on Ranma's translation.

"This part speaks of great knowledge, and over here seems to be a bunch of personality traits. This last part reads as, 'I serve,' I guess that is where I put my name," he finished.

He took out a sheet of paper with runes on it and a small carving tool he slowly and deeply carved in his name in to the statue's arm in the ancient runes. As soon as he finished the stone arm he was holding for support softened until it felt like cool flesh and the statues blue eyes opened.

It spoke, "My name is Ami, how may I serve you master?"

Ranma backed up, turned around and ran… at least he tried to. He collided with the skeleton girl that had moved behind him and fell on her in a compromising position, his face between her small breasts. She reached down and pulled him into a kiss while thinking _I like him I think I'll let him keep me._ She then said in a soft voice, "you seem nice, I think I'll stay with you, my name is Hotaru."

Ranma had only one thought as his pigtail sproinged backwards, _I'm going to be in a lot of trouble when I get back._

* * *

Meanwhile, Setsuna was banging her head on the floor, because she was afraid that doing it on the gates would break them. All the while she was banging her head she was screaming, "WHY!" over and over. She said it with each impact of her head. An hour later she stood up with a splitting headache and decided to see what had became of the last senshi.

Setsuna took a deep breath, half a bottle of extra strength aspirin, and a bottle of scotch, before she set the time gate on the task find the last inner senshi. When she saw the screen she groaned, and said, "Another monster, the universe must hate me. Not only that, she is in the same ruin as Ranma, the only good thing about this is that she is in the opposite direction from the exit Ranma will most likely use." Setsuna paused, and said something that is taboo to say about anything involving Ranma, in fact there were people in the Japanese government, that were trying to make a law against it. "It can't get any worse."

As she said that Makoto the Lizardman race, looked up as she heard and felt a rumbling. Rock dust fell from the ceiling for a few seconds then the tremor ceased.

Setsuna used the gate to check on what happened, and to put it mildly, cursed up such a storm that Mount Everest, would have melted from the heat of her anger, and the multilingual profanity. The stairs that she was counting on taking Ranma AWAY from Makoto had collapsed, which left the only way out, through Makoto's lair. She only stopped when a small piece of the gate fell off, and reminded her that she needed to take it easy around the gates until they repaired themselves… in about one thousand years, what's worse is that while the damage isn't retroactive it still won't be safe to try and manipulate events for nearly a century before she broke the gates.

She watched as a wax sealed jar fell on Ranma dousing him with water, the resulting girl was NOT a petite, well endowed red head. Instead a girl only a few inches shorter than Ranma with a more tanned complexion, purple eyes, and green hair stood there sighing in frustration before pulling a thermos out and dousing herself with hot water. She saw him turn toward his two followers and explain about Jusenkyo.

Ami just nodded, and said, "That's no problem master."

"Please don't call me master, Ami," Ranma said, annoyed.

"What do you want me to call you?" she responded

"Ranma is fine," he said with a sigh.

Hotaru also put her two cents in, "I also don't have a problem with being with you."

Ranma had to ask, "Don't you find this strange?" He saw them both look at him oddly. He blushed, and answered his own question, "Right, stupid question, well lets continue."

While Pluto waited for the inevitable meeting between Ranma and Makoto, she looked back in time shakily. She didn't want to know, but she HAD to know. As the years turned back, she saw that she WASN'T married to Genma, and she hadn't born his child, but he was still her son. She watched the scene play out, knowing that she couldn't change a thing. She watched as she approached a grieving woman, who had just found out she was sterile, and offered to let her use one of her eggs. Setsuna watched, as she made a contract with the woman and a man, in the presence of a notary. The contract stated that if she deemed that they were unfit to be parents that she could have him transferred to her clan, voiding any claims on his honor associated with their name. Finally she saw herself write a note and stick it on the back of the time gate.

Setsuna blinked, then walked around the gate and took the note down. The note was angry and insulting and said this: YOU IDIOT! RANMA WAS NEEDED TO TAKE DOWN A FOE THAT THE SENSHI WEREN'T READY FOR! YOU NEARLY KILLED MOST OF JAPAN, INCLUDING THE SENSHI, BY TRYING TO REMOVE RANMA! I TOOK HAD TO TAKE THIS STEP TO PREVENT THAT! WE WILL SOON MERGE INTO ONE, BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND BEFORE THAT!

She looked at the note, and then set the gates to watch Ranma's life play out, needless to say she was furious at how he was treated, yes she tried to eliminate him, but she never actually tried to make his life that kind of hell. She paled as she saw the battle with saffron. "My god, the senshi weren't even active then," she said. The power being thrown around boggled her mind, considering that one of them had no magic enhancement what so ever. "If Ranma wasn't born, we would all be dead."

Shaking slightly she started to feel the merging of her new self with her old one. Dismissing it as inevitable she turned back toward where Ranma (Her Son!) was about to meet Makoto.

"What the?" Ranma said, as he entered the lair, and saw what lived there.

It was a girl, she looked about seventeen, had a fairly large chest, wearing a scaled green armor chest plate over what looked like a one piece pale green bathing suit cinched at the waste by a brown leather belt. The bottom of the chest plate was held in place by another belt. She wore green scaled metal shoulder pads to supplement her chest plate and hip guards as well all of them colored green with silver trim. She had long gloves that covered the back of her hands to just above the elbows and was secured by a belt. Lastly she has on dark green leggings that went from mid thigh, and disappeared into what looked like a pair of mid calf boots, with the part from just above the ankles down removed. A sheathed long sword of western design completed the outfit. Her hands had four fingered green scaled hands, and reptilian feet with three toes and claws.

While the clothes were odd they weren't what stopped Ranma. What stopped him was the green clawed hands which had three fingers, a thumb, claws, and scales and reptilian feet with three toes, claws, and scales, the green fan like ears, her green dragon-like eyes, and her thick lizard like tail. All of these features screamed 'not human.'

"Who are you?" she asked

"I am Ranma Saotome a martial artist that was conned into doing a job by my father. And the two following me are Hotaru," he gestured to her, before continuing, "and Ami," he finished pointing at the mentioned girl.

Ami nodded at Makoto, while Hotaru shyly waved.

"You're a martial artist?" Makoto asked, with a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"I'm the best," He replied confidently.

"Fine, I'll lead you out, but in exchange I want a match."

Ranma nodded and thought, _She looks like she could give me a good fight, this should be interesting._

Makoto lead the group through the rest of the ruins until they came out the back of them.

"We're out, now let's fight," Makoto said while drawing her sword.

Ranma nodded as he got into a fighting stance, he then said, "Ami will you call the start of the fight?"

The golem nodded, and said, "Ready, fight."

With speed and strength the original Makoto would have envied, the Lizardman dashed in, and attacked with a blinding combo with her sword. Ranma jumped over her, and kicked her in the back, using it as a spring board, and sending her into the ground.

She easily stood back up, and said, "Not bad, let's see how you handle this, IMPULSE!" As she said the word, 'impulse' a wave of power slid around the ground toward Ranma.

He easily jumped over it and yelled, "Moko takabisha!" and sending a blast of gold confidence boosted chi at her.

She frowned, and using a chi infused sword slice, dissipated the chi attack. "Using emotional chi? Pathetic."

"What about you? Your attack seems to be purely ground based; at least mine can hit something not standing still like a statue. What are you so weak, and slow that you can't hit someone that can go over it?" he responded tauntingly.

Makoto, saw red, and said, "I'll show you little man." She then attacked, hot with angry energy.

Ranma smiled, and a quick spiral later, "HIRYUU SHOUTEN HA!" A tornado springs up carrying the hapless lizard-girl up into the sky, dissipating, and dropping her unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Setsuna considered her options in regard to Ranma, while she watched the fight between Makoto and Ranma. She eventually up with five options.

Option one: Leave him where he is. Unfortunately, while this option was tempting, it wouldn't work. Leaving him in Nerima would leave the inner senshi down one, perhaps two, and there would be no Saturn when she is needed.

Option two: Take the senshi away from Ranma. She rejected this quickly, because Ami's star seed rendered any writing already on her unchangeable. Hotaru found a friendly soul after ten thousand years of isolation, and would most likely refuse to give up being close to him. Makoto, she is an unknown, and with the gates in their current condition Setsuna can't check the future. Current estimates for return of future scanning capabilities is after the war with Beryl

Option three: Since saffron has been defeated kill Ranma. This was rejected outright. The current situation proves that attempting to kill him causes more problems than it's worth. That is not even considering that he is technically her son.

Option four: Was rejected due, to the impossibility of having them performing their senshi duties without telling Ranma. Ami would need a direct command from Ranma.

Final option: Use the contract to adopt him, and bring all four to her house. This option seemed to be the only viable one. It would allow the two of the three or if she's lucky all three monster senshi to be in Juuban, allow her to try and keep Ranma under control, and allow the senshi to get training to replace or supplement the experience gained from the death busters. She has no idea yet, if the death busters will still attack without Hotaru being the host of Mistress 9. Unfortunately, she needs to buy a bigger house. The one she lives in now was meant for four people. If the outers need to live with her again she would have seven people living under one roof.

She sighed at the inevitability of her decision, and turned to the gates to watch Makoto's reaction to her loss.

* * *

Makoto opened her green reptilian eyes as she regained consciousness. Putting a hand to her head she said, "Ow, my head. What happened?"

"Are you okay? I used the Hiryuu Shoutan Ha," Ranma asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine. You beat me?" she responded.

"Yup, told you I was the best," he said proudly.

She smiled, and asked, "You're strong will you marry me?"

Ranma froze as his mind took stock of the situation. _Okay, I have one stone girl who says I'm her master, one bone girl that wants me to keep her (whatever _that_ means,) and one violent girl that wants to marry me because I beat her in a fight. Wait; marry me because I beat her? ANOTHER SHAMPOO? That's it, if I bring even one of these three girls home, I'll get bashed by Akane so…)_

Ranma shook his head, and said, "Saotome secret technique!"

Makoto tensed, and thought, _Why is he attacking me? I only asked him to marry me._

"Run Away!" the pigtailed boy finished, as he dashed off leaving a dust cloud trail.

All three girls left behind, face fault with a sweat drop on their head. This was a good trick, considering that two of them don't sweat.

The three of them look at the dust cloud, then at each other, and then the dust cloud again. The three of them then started running after the rapidly fading figure, each of them with a different yell.

"Ranma!" the golem cried out, as she took off.

"Ranma-sama!" the skeleton called out, as she was quick to follow.

"Come back here and marry me!" the lizardgirl yelled, as she over took the other two.

* * *

Ranma ran up to the professor, and handed him the paper with the translation, and said hurriedly, "Here's the translation the statue came to life, send the payment to the dojo gottagobye." He then dashed off leaving a bewildered doctor of archeology holding a piece of paper, and coughing in the dust cloud.

Just as the air cleared the three monster girls ran up to him. Makoto asked for the group, "Did you see a pigtailed boy come by here?" the confused doctor pointed in the direction Ranma ran off in, and the girls took off again.

"Last time I ever hire from THAT ward," the doctor grumbled as he sat down to read the paper Ranma gave him.

Setsuna saw the chase, and knowing Ranma's history, teleported in front of the three girls.

The three girls came to a stop. Each of them had a different thought running through their head.

_She looks familiar. I think, where have I seen her before?_ Makoto thought.

_I think I know her, but it's been so long since I have seen anybody, that it's impossible,_ ran through Hotaru's head.

_Pluto,_ Ami thought upon recognizing her.

"I think it best if the three of you come with me for right now," Pluto said tiredly.

"Why is that guardian Pluto?" Ami asked.

"Because, if you go to him now you will be causing him pain. I promise that I will bring him to you three tomorrow." the time guardian said. She then thought, O_nly because the city office buildings are closed on Sundays._

Ami nodded, and said, "I remember you were trustworthy, I will come."

The two other girls quickly agreed as well, since they had lost his trail anyway.

_**Monsters taken and modified from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia**_

1. Skeleton

2. Lizardman

3. Golem


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations and Laws

Chapter 2: Explanations and Laws.

* * *

After settling the monster girls in her house Setsuna returned to the gates

As Setsuna was about to check the current situation, and start the adoption process, a thought struck her. _How did this happen?_ She changed the target of her viewing to the point that Serenity started the spell to send them into the future. She watched, horrified as Serenity sneezed during the spell.

As she attempted to track the star seeds, of Hotaru and Ami through the time stream, she noticed that they, along with the possibility of a third, were diverted from what she considered the proper course of destiny in a major way, although the third looked _almost_ correct, although she knew it wasn't. The star seeds, apparently attracted to a high level of magic, went to where a mage, who tended to dabble in various types of magic, was attempting a new necromantic spell. Ami's star seed merged with a completed golem blank causing runes to be permanently etched into its shoulder guards, and its features to be modified.

Hotaru's seed passed through the bones as the spell was completed. The spell was not your normal necromantic spell. No, it was designed to make an undead skeleton different from the normal kind. Many differences were intended, and shockingly they almost all worked.

The first change was in appearance; instead of a mass of bone, it made a fairly cute composite of a type of 'flesh' and bone. He wanted a servant that looked better than a normal skeleton minion. Since most people tended to not give him the time of day, he felt a more human looking servant would alleviate his boredom.

The second change was to give it an actual personality, this was a technical success, but instead of it having an imprint of the original owner of the bones, it had Hotaru's personality. The purpose of this was almost identical to that of his appearance modification. He wanted to have someone to talk to, that would be able to have its own opinions, so as to have someone to converse with.

Third is that he wanted a girl to be with, in all ways. He never found out whether he succeeded in that effect.

Lastly he wanted obedience; he never knew if he failed in that respect, because a backlash of energy from combining two different magics, disintegrated him. Whether the obedience failed because of Hotaru's star seed or the spell itself failing in that regard is unknown.

Setsuna sighed at the site of the universe going *TILT* on her. Unfortunately, she realized that her goal, the goal she had in mind that caused this mess, was at this point, unattainable. The most she could hope for, was to get something close.

She needed to know something, something that had her curious, and would affect how the three senshi that are attached to Ranma needs to be treated. She needed to know the current attitude, and laws in regards to monsters.

To her relief she found out that the senshi were classified as 'Monster Girls,' and that they are fairly well accepted, well with the exception of 'monster girl free zones' which included Nerima, but not Juuban. There _were _laws _specific_ to monster girls, but those laws are more because of the special nature of the subjects than anything else. These laws were surprisingly few.

* * *

**Monster Girl Special Laws**

Law 1: Monster girls are not allowed to live in certain designated areas.

Law 2: A monster girl _may_ take certain punishments for crimes, for lesser crimes at least, into their own hands. This however will negate _any_ punishment the law would provide, even if the punishment the law would demand is greater than the monster girls punishment.

Law 2A: Punishment cannot last more than a week

Law 2B: Nothing permanent can be done.

Law 2D: If there is a child created as a result of their 'punishment' then said child _cannot_ be used as leverage for child support or marriage.

Law 3: All Laws apply to monster girls, and they have full protection under the law.

Law 4: Converting a Human female into a monster girl, against their will, is punishable by death.

Law 4A: the willingness of the Human may be proved by a written, notarized document.

Law 5: A monster girl found raping a man, or woman, is subject to a penalty not to exceed three times the penalty of a human raping a man or woman.

Law 6: A Monster girl racial tradition is nor a valid cause for forcing a marriage.

Law 7: Monster girls cannot marry, the can however become a 'Legal Mistress' to allow all the children to be legitimate. This law is due to the low chance for male births with monster girls.

Law 7A: Legally, a 'Legal Mistress' has the same rights for taxes as a wife.

Law 8: A woman whom becomes a monster girl must spend three months among the same type of monster girl. This is to allow the new monster girl's instincts, hormones, and body to settle in a relatively safe environment.

Law 9: Monster girls will have a representative in the government to help with issues that may arise.

Law 10: Monster girls going into the police force are to be fast tracked through the initial qualifiers, as their superior physical abilities are a boon.

* * *

Setsuna sighed in relief at the short list of special laws. It was far better than she had thought it would be, although she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

To make sure that their wouldn't be any problems, she pushed the gates to their current limit, and looked closer at when Ranma was cursed. It was at that time, she noticed something strange. Ranma looked... different, when he first came out of the pool than he did now with his curse activated. Due to the chaos surrounding that place she couldn't get a clear view, so she chalked it up to her imagination.

Shaking her head, Setsuna put her adoption plan into action.


	4. Chapter 3: Escape from the Madhouse

Chapter 3: Escape from the Madhouse

* * *

Setsuna checked her watch, as she leaned on a fence next to a canal. She was wearing a business suit, and an impatient expression. "If they keep to their regular schedule they should be here soon. Ah, there they are," she said as she saw three figures approaching, two females on the sidewalk and one male on the fence.

The three slowed down as they saw someone on their path to school, but before Akane could explode about a new fiancée at Ranma, Setsuna spoke. "Can I talk to Nabiki for a few minutes? It's nothing too important, and I'm not a fiancée."

Nabiki nodded, and said, "Why don't you two go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Are you sure, Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"Yes, she probably just wants some information." Nabiki responded.

Akane nods, and runs off with Ranma.

"Now what did you want?" Nabiki asked Setsuna.

"I was just going to ask you, to gather all of Ranma's suitors at the Tendo Dojo, a half an hour after school ends. I have something to tell them," Setsuna replied.

"Five thousand…" before Nabiki could finish, Setsuna held out five one thousand yen bills. "Err, thank you I'll get a hold of them, and have them there.

Nabiki went off to school thinking, _Why would a nonfiancée want to meet all of Ranma's suitors?_

Setsuna walked into an alley, and after making sure nobody was watching, changed into Sailor Pluto.

Setsuna popped into her house just as Makoto was waking up, and sighed in relief as she saw all three monsters still there. "One hour, and then off to the courthouse to get Ranma changed to my family register. After that, the realtor I need a bigger house," as she said that, she smirked at the last bit. "I saw a listing for a six bedroom that was put up Friday and since money is no object…"

Makoto walked up to Setsuna as she finished her monologue. "Setsuna, why did Ranma run from us like that? I only asked him to marry me, or is it because we're what most might consider monsters?"

Setsuna sighed, and sat on a nearby couch before responding, "No, I don't think it's because of what you are, but because of the situation he is in. He is, thanks to his father, currently engaged to three girls with a fourth simply chasing after him. Two of the engagements are ones of honor, so he can't break out of them. The third is due to some antiquated laws that have no exceptions. Each of the girls are pathologically violent, and the one who he lives with is extremely possessive. She has gotten more violent after a failed wedding attempt to the point that she sometimes bashed him for saying hello to another girl. The main reason I think you scared him off is the marriage proposal."

"Why would that scare him off? Am I so ugly to him?"

"No, it's because your actions reminded him of the one that he is engaged to by their laws. The law stated that if a female Amazon is beaten by a male outsider, she must give him the kiss of marriage and marry him. To this end she has tried love magic, love potions, mind control, and blackmail all while saying she loves him." Setsuna explained.

Makoto's eyes turned hard as she responded to this, "WHY THOSE DISHONORABLE PIECES OF TRASH! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO…"

Setsuna interrupted with, "Stop, if you want to have a chance with him you will have to do things differently. I will provide you a list of what NOT to do, but if you want him you will have to win him on your own."_ If she thinks she has no chance, she might go back to the ruins. This way she will be close by._

Makoto nodded as she sat down on the floor to think.

* * *

One hour after school…

Most of the NWC, the parents of the various people with the exception of the Kuno patriarch, and Cologne were situated in the family room; the only NWC member missing was Ryoga, when the doorbell rang.

"That must be the one who told me to gather all of you, "Nabiki said, as she walked out of the room to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw the same woman from the morning standing there. "Come in miss… I just realized I never got your name."

"Setsuna Meiou, and thank you," Setsuna replied. She then followed Nabiki to where the wrecking crew was gathered.

"I have an announcement that will affect all of you," The green haired woman began. She continued, "seventeen years ago, I let one of my eggs be used to let a sterile mother have a child. At that time we signed a contract that said if at anytime I find proof that they don't deserve to be parents I can adopt him or her as my own. This morning I put that clause into effect." At this point Nodoka's and Genma's faces pale. Setsuna continues with her announcement, "I had all the proof I needed to convince the judges that they were unfit, and the immediately granted me custody, so as of today Ranma Saotome is Ranma Meiou. I also hereby declare all honor pacts are the sole responsibility of the man who made them and nonbinding on Ranma. Also unless Nabiki immediately ceases exploiting him I will engage in legal action against her, and before you say anything about legal identity, I already took care of it. Ranma's girl form is also registered to my clan. As to the amazons," she stops for a second and gives them a cold smile before continuing, "I told the police about your plans to force a Japanese citizen to marry Shan Pu, based on a law that the Japanese don't recognize as valid, and was supposedly activated in Japan. They told me that if you harass Ranma again, to call them and you will be arrested and deported, or shot if you resist too much. As for the Kuno's I put out a restraining order on you both."

The room exploded into noise after she finished. With the amazons shouting that Japanese law doesn't matter as much as their own, Soun breaking into tears, Genma shouting that Ranma must marry Akane, Nabiki sneaking up into her room to stop all her online sales of Ranma products and to have them sent to the dojo to be destroyed, and the Kuno's blabbing about her Ranma-sama and the foul sorcerer.

The only quiet people were Nodoka and Akane whom were in shock, Ukyo who knew she wouldn't be heard anyway, Kasumi who looked somewhat satisfied for an instant, and Ranma who sneaked upstairs to pack.

Ranma had already slipped upstairs to gather his things. He half grumbled, "Finally an honorable way out of the madness my life has become, but I would have appreciated some warning."

As he finished he found a note under his pillow. The note read thus:

Ranma this is Setsuna. The three girls you met at the ruins are at my place. I have already talked to Makoto about your life, and she was righteously pissed about the amazons' treatment of you, so you don't have to worry about her doing the same. The other two don't want to marry you. One just wants to be close to you as you seemed friendly. The other wants to be your servant. Your relationship to them is yours to decide.

p.s. I talked to Makoto a bit, and she said that if you choose to marry her she wouldn't mind you being intimate with the other two.

Ranma groaned at the thought of being in the same house as the lizardgirl, but after reading that she had been talked to relaxed a bit, and continued packing. It wasn't a long job to finish his packing, as he really didn't have much to start with, so he finished in under ten minutes.

"That's about all of it," Ranma said, looking at his pack. "Over a year here, and I STILL only have what I came here with, well except for a few things that I sealed away."

"Good," a voice behind Ranma said, right before Ranma was trussed up in chains.

_Damn, shouldn't have gotten distracted by thinking about being out of this place, but why didn't I feel any hostile intent?_ Ranma thought.

"Let's see got Ranma, his pack, and his new address," the voice comments before storing Ranma's pack up his sleeves, lowering him out the window via a chain so as not to make the amount of noise that pushing him out would make, and quickly followed. He then slung Ranma over his shoulder, and ran off down the street toward Juuban.

Just as the duo crossed into Juuban another voice yelled out, "Ranma prepare to DIE!"

Mousse kept running while calling back, "Sorry, but I promised to make sure Ranma reaches his new home in one piece, and stays that way till his new mom gets there. Oh, and by the way Akane is no longer engaged to Ranma."

Ryoga froze for a few seconds, during that time Mousse turned a corner ensuring that Ryoga would get lost if he tried to follow.

While running Mousse thought about why he was doing this…

* * *

***Flashback!***

Five minutes before Ranma got a bit tied up…

Mousse backed off from the melee that Setsuna's announcement caused, and thought _Why am I fighting? Yes, she insulted our laws, but on the other hand she is taking Ranma away from my Shampoo._ He then noticed that Setsuna had also escaped the melee. A plan began to form, _If Ranma leaves before they go up for him, the chances are good that he might get away from the old monkey._

Mousse snuck over to where the greed haired lady was standing, and asked, "Do you want me to help Ranma get away From them?"

"Why do you want to help him? Normally you're trying to kill him," she replied with a glare.

"Simple, I can't seem to beat him, but if I can get him away from my Shampoo that would be enough. I even promise to get him there in one piece and to stick around until you get there," the nearly blind boy said.

Setsuna smiled and gave him a nod while slipping him a key to her house. "Give this to Ranma, it's his key."

Mouse made his way around the fight, and snuck up the stairs…

***End Flashback!***

* * *

Soon enough Mousse arrived at Setsuna's house, still carrying his trussed up, but unharmed passenger.

"Here we are Ranma, your new home." Mousse said as he used the key Setsuna gave him to open the door. Then he tied the key onto the sting holding his pigtail together. As he walked into the house he ran into Hotaru knocking both of them down.

Hotaru looked at the chest of the man who ran her over with irritation. "Get off," she said in a voice that approached absolute zero.

He quickly got off of her, turned around to help her up, and froze. His eyes met her Glowing purple ones that radiated anger at him. He found himself unable to move, not because of any powers Hotaru had but because of the anger he felt directed at him. Her eyes then shifted to Ranma's cocooned form. Recognizing the hair which was the only part of him visible, she shifted her eyes back to Mousse, who by this time had a chance to take in her full appearance.

He shouted, "MONSTER!" and threw a bunch of weapons at her.

Unable to react in time to the surprise attack most of the weapons hit, shattering her into tens of thousands of pieces, none bigger than a toothpick. He sighed in relief as he saw this. The relief fled with its tail between its legs as the pieces reformed into the skeletons frame, and the for lack of a better word, flesh reformed. "That wasn't necessary you know, and why did you tie Ranma-sama up?" She said her voice, impossibly, getting colder.

In after witnessing the attack on Hotaru, the two other girls came. Ami's and Makoto's eyes went hard as she saw Ranma's state. Makoto cracked her knuckles and approached Mousse. Ami, on the other hand went to Ranma to untie him.

Mousse got nervous as the pissed off lizardgirl approached him, and said, "Can't we talk about this? I didn't hurt him…"

"No," Makoto said angrily.

The view pans out to about a mile above Setsuna's house, with birds passing by peacefully. That is until, a scream of agony pierces the air scattering the flying birds, sending birds out of trees, and making babies cry in a mile radius.

As we zoom back in we see Makoto throwing Mousse, who is in the shape of a pretzel and tied up in his own chains to maintain that shape, out the door.

Ranma looked a bit green at what he had just witnessed. He tried to scoot away nervously as Makoto approached him. It didn't work too well as Ami had him in a hug Makoto stopped in front of him and held out her hand.

"Need a hand up?" she asked.

Ranma was about to take it when he paused. "Ami can you let me go, so I can get up?" he asked.

Ami nodded, and said, "Of course Ma- Ranma." She released him from the hug reluctantly.

Ranma then accepted Makoto's hand, and marveled at her strength as she hauled him up… only for him to get knocked down by Hotaru crying tears of ectoplasm, and babbling about getting broken up.

"*Sigh*, and I thought thing were crazy at the Tendo's," Ranma griped.

End Note: And that's the last of My addventure episodes. Anything from here on out will be 100% new, and not just modified episodes.


End file.
